Madison: Another Danvers
by Last-Black
Summary: Yes this is another Caleb's lil sis and Reid Garwin story. Madi's the first female Danvers in 150 to have the Power and with her 'Brothers' she vows to protect it while falling in love with a certain blonde...ReidXOC Madi TylerXOC Lauren CXS CXOC PXK
1. Chapter 1

Madi stood against a tree. It was chilly as the air stirred. She looked around. She was supposed to meet Reid here. He was running late. The air stilled.

"Reid?" She whispered. It wasn't very hard for her to tell which Son it normally was. But it didn't feel like it was any of them as the air stirred again. Her eyes flamed as she stood scared. It had felt like someone was watching her for the past few weeks now. She had originally shrugged it off as her just being so close to ascending. The air stilled once more. Madi swiped behind her and felt something cold. She turned to look and shadow was standing over her. No not a shadow. She backed away. A darkling. Madi screamed. It disappeared. She heard leaves rustle. She jumped. A blonde wearing a beanie and fingerless gloves stood in front of her.

"Chill out, Madison. It's just me." He said. Madi flew into Reid Garwin's arms.

"I could've sworn I just saw a darkling." She said, keeping her face buried in his chest. Reid looked around her.

"I don't see anything, Madi. You feeling like you're being watched again?" He asked. She nodded.

"If this doesn't quit we're going to have to tell Caleb." He told her.

"I can't he'd freak out that I didn't tell him earlier." She whispered. Reid breathed. She had told him and Tyler about feeling things a week earlier.

"Come on, Party at the Dells." He said. They disappeared and wound up walking out of the woods to the cliff that Caleb, Pogue Parry, and Tyler Simms were standing on the edge of.

"What's up, fellas?" Reid asked. The trio turned.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler said. Caleb glared at his twin sister.

"I had things to do and met up with Madi so we came together. How's the party?" Reid stated. Madi winked at her twin. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Don't know, just got here." Pogue swore. Reid stepped to the edge of the cliff as Madi followed and her eyes flashed.

"Well, hell, boys. Let's drop in." Reid said as he and Madi jumped.

"Oh, shit, yeah." Tyler said, following the duo.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled. Pogue stepped around Caleb and to the edge.

"Come on, Caleb, it's not gonna kill us, yet." He said, falling. Caleb surrendered, stepping off himself. The five walked towards the party. Pogue's girlfriend Kate practically threw herself at him.

"Didn't think he was special enough to fly at after 2 years, Kate." Madi giggled, Reid covered her mouth. Kate hung onto Pogue.

"You're late." She whined. Madi gagged and licked Reid's hand.

"Had a thing with the family." Pogue swore. "Who's this?" He added, gesturing towards the blonde girl behind Kate.

"This is Sarah, my new roommate." Kate said, "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid…"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." Reid said, wiping his hand on his jeans and extending his hand.

"Hello." Sarah giggled.

"You know Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kinda remind me of her." Reid said, causing Madi to gag.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother in anyway. And this is my sister Madison." Caleb said.

"It's Madi actually. And James Bond's grandmother's name is Gertrude." Madi added, referring to Reid. Sarah giggled. Kira Snider slid over.

"Hi, Caleb, how was your summer?" She flirted. Madi felt puke in her throat.

"Okay…" Caleb started. Kira turned to Sarah.

"I'm Kira." She said.

"Sarah." Sarah returned. Madi's eyes flashed as she spotted Aaron Abbot walking over with one of his friends. Tyler placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh right, from the Boston public. Tell me how does one get into Spenser from a public?" Kira stated.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb asked.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron mocked.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb stated.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said.

"You posers make me wanna puke." Aaron's friend said.

"Is that right?" Reid said. Pogue clamped a hand onto Reid's shoulder. Caleb and Aaron jerked towards each other. A guy slid in between the duo. Madi backed against Tyler. She shivered. Tyler eyed her. Reid glanced back at Madi as the guy turned to Kira.

"You were being kinda bitchy." He stated. Reid's eyes flashed. Aaron's friend threw up all over Aaron. The others choked on laughs. Caleb looked at Reid with a glare. Reid just winked.

"Uh guys, Dylan just called. Three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell road." Someone shouted. Everyone split. Madi, Tyler, and Reid walked a few feet behind Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and the new kid. Madi heard Caleb introduce himself.

"Caleb." She heard. Reid elbowed her to get her to stop staring.

"Chase. Thought me and that guy were going to go at it." Chase said. "His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time." Reid clamped a hand down onto Tyler's shoulder.

"Didn't it though?" He joked. Madi laughed high fiving Reid. Tyler rolled his eyes and they got into the Hummer. Madi was stuck between Pogue and Caleb.

"Sarah wants you man." Pogue stated, teasing Caleb.

"Bet Cale wants Sarah just as bad." Madi sang. Caleb pushed his sister. She smirked.

"That's bullshit." Reid snarled.

"Woah now, don't be jealous, Reid." Pogue teased. Sarah had her window down.

"My car won't start." She yelled.

"I can fix it." Reid yelled. Madi snapped her head up.

"Reid, don't." Caleb hissed.

"It's not over yet boys." Reid winked. Madi placed a hand on Caleb. Pogue shook his head.

"It's his life. Let it go." He said. Reid flung the driver's side door open.

"Move over." He spat at Tyler.

"It's my car!" Tyler exclaimed. Reid glared at him.

"Move over, Baby boy." Caleb ordered. Reid took off. Madi heard the cop cars. She giggled.

"Ya'll gotta pull over." Caleb sighed. Madi rolled her eyes.

"You wanna stop?" Reid asked.

"That'll impress Harvard." Madi finished. Caleb scoffed.

"What the hell? Let's lose them. Cut across Marblehead. Might as well have some fun while we're at it." He said. Madi saw Reid in the mirror. He had a smirk on his face. The speedometer climbed as the Hummer disappeared into the fog. Pogue looked at Caleb.

"Come on, Caleb it's gonna take all of us." He said. Caleb nodded. Madi closed her eyes. She reopened them and they were black. Reid pressed the gas harder. The Hummer was almost air-born.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass…" Reid yelled. The Hummer crashed back down behind the cop car. They were all cracking up as Reid sped off. "Anybody need to be dropped off?" He asked.

"I drove Madi's car to Spenser's." Caleb stated. "I'll ride back with Pogue." Madi looked at him.

"I'm not that bad of a driver." She swore.

"Madi, you're worse than Reid." Pogue said. Madi whacked him.

"At least I don't drive off cliffs and total my car a week after I get it." She said. Reid glared at her.

"I totaled one car!" He claimed. Madi giggled…


	2. Chapter 2

Madi leaned against the front gate. Pogue pulled in.

"She's faster, I surrender." He said as Caleb stepped off the bike. Madi winked at Pogue.

"You knew I was faster, Pogo stick." She said.

"Thanks for the ride man." Caleb said as Pogue stuck his tongue out at Madi.

"No problem, call me in the morning." He said. Madi stuck her tongue out at Pogue. He took off.

"Mother's still awake." Madi said. Caleb looked away.

**********************************************************************************

"I'll handle her. You go on to bed." He said…

Madi looked around in the fog. A figure stood before her. She felt the chill.

"Madi, Madi, Madi. You know who I am. I know you do." The figure spoke. Madi gulped.

"Chase." She said.

"Tell anyone and Reid dies." He said, showing himself. Madi took a step back. She fought the urge to scream…

Madi shot up. Nightmare, just a nightmare. Someone was using. Caleb knocked on her door.

"Did you feel it?" He asked.

"Someone's using, Cale. Big." She said. Caleb crashed in her room that night…

**************************************************************************************

Madi stormed into Reid and Tyler's room. She slammed Reid against the wall. He looked down at her shocked.

"Madison. If you want me, you're welcome to me." He teased, licking his lips. Madi rolled her eyes. She leaned on her toes and kissed him. He lifted her up. She put her lips at his ear.

"Did you Use last night?" She asked, as he kissed her neck.

"No." He breathed. Tyler flung the door open. Madi jumped off Reid. She giggled, nervously. Her phone went off. She looked at the caller id.

"Cale, what's up?" She asked.

'I saw a darkling.' He said.

"Who'd send you a darkling?" She quizzed.

'Pogue asked the same thing.' Caleb said. Madi sat on Reid's bed.

"I'll see you at Nicky's tonight, tell me there." She told Caleb.

'Make sure Reid and Tyler are with you.' Caleb said, hanging up. Reid hovered over her.

"We have to meet Cale and Pogue at Nicky's." She said. Tyler looked her over.

"You wearing that?" He asked. Madi looked down at her skirt and sweatshirt. Well Reid's swim sweatshirt.

"Is that a problem?" She asked. Tyler shook his head.

"Not at all, Madi, unless we run into Aaron and Bordy." He said.

"They'll leave her alone." Reid hissed. "Let's take the Hummer." He took Madi's hand and pulled her under his arm and kissed her head. Tyler laughed.

"About time, you two." He stated. Madi stuck her tongue out at him…

Aaron stared at Madi as she lined the cue ball up with the eight ball. Reid hovered over her.

"Want me to teach you how exactly to use that pool stick, Madi?" Aaron asked. Madi knocked the eight ball in. Reid smirked as she leaned up against him.

"I have a good handle on the stick, Aaron." She said, running her tongue across her bottom lip. Aaron glared at her. Tyler leaned on the table. Reid wrapped an arm around Madi's waist.

"Make this more interesting, boys." He said. "We win, 20 bucks from each of you. You win…"

"Which is doubtful." Madi and Tyler added in unison.

"We pay up 20 bucks each." Reid finished.

"You're on, Reid." Bordy bet, laying down a 20. Reid chuckled, placing 2 20s on the table.

"Why'd you put forty?" Aaron asked.

"It's rude to let a lady pay." Reid said, causing Madi to giggle. Reid knocked the ball in. "Corner Pocket."

"Nice shot." Tyler said. Pogue walked over to the trio.

"Your brother's looking for you, Madi." He said.

"I'll catch up with him in a minute." Madi said. "When he's away from Chase." Pogue shrugged. Reid looked at a girl in a short skirt.

"Would you look at that?" He said. "Blue cotton." He slapped a 20 down.

"Pink Lace." Tyler said, slapping his own twenty down. Madi whispered in Pogue's ear.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12." Pogue said. Reid's eyes flashed. The girl's skirt blew up. No panties. Madi giggled.

"Thank you, boys." Pogue said. He kissed Madi's cheek. Reid looked at her.

"You helped him cheat." He accused. Madi brought his head down and kissed him.

"Your point?" She teased. Reid groaned. He took a shot.

"What the hell? That shot was impossible." Aaron growled. He knocked a glass over. Tyler and Madi backed up.

"Let's take it outside." Madi said. Aaron and Reid went outside.

"He made the shot!" Madi yelled.

"You bet him he couldn't make the shot and he did, Dickhead." Tyler hissed.

"Well we ain't paying you shit, so you can…" Bordy said.

"What's the problem?" Caleb yelled. Madi turned.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo-shot and I did." Reid said.

"Let's just forget it." Caleb said.

"Take it somewhere else ladies." Nicky yelled as the two gangs faced each other. "Now." Aaron and his gang left. Aaron pushed past Caleb. Caleb faced Reid.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb said, stepping in front of Madi.

"We were just playing with them." Reid swore.

"Cale…" Madi started. Pogue pulled her against him.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler said. Reid started to walk off, bumping into Caleb and hissing "Why don't you stop being such a pussy?". Caleb grabbed him. Madi stepped back against Pogue, sensing the fight.

"I'm not done with you." Caleb hissed, shoving Reid back. Reid grabbed Caleb's wrist.

"Reid, let him go." Madi said. Reid's eyes were pitch black. Caleb groaned.

"Reid, stop." Reid showed no intention of stopping. Madi turned her head as Reid went flying. "What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron! You've seen what you can do when you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But you use in the open, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen." Caleb snarled. Reid lifted up a keg. Madi stepped behind Pogue.

"My powers greater than yours." Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend." Reid snarled.

"Alright, go for it, tough guy." Caleb said. Madi heard Reid crash before she looked up. Pogue had grabbed Caleb and Tyler was helping Reid.

"So I fixed her car, big deal." Reid spat.

"I'm talking about later and you know it." Caleb yelled.

"To hell I do, I didn't use later." Reid spat. He grabbed Madi's hand and dragged her with him. Tyler followed. Madi never spoke to Reid the whole way back to Spenser's.

"Madi." Reid finally spoke as she got into her car. She just backed out of the dorms. Reid slammed his fist into the wall as she tore off. Tyler looked at his friend.

"If her car wasn't here she'd probably have rode back with Caleb." He said. Reid shoved past Tyler. Madi breathed through her nose the whole way home. The air in the car was cold. She shivered and kept straight until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She slammed the brakes. The shadow was gone. Madi's phone went off. She chucked it against the window. Reid Garwin had officially pissed Madison Danvers off and to make matters worse, she loved him too much to tell anyone that a psycho was threatening the one guy she loved and was playing freaky mind games in the midst of it.

"You win Chase. I'll play your stupid games." She yelled into the thin air. Chase appeared beside her in the car.

"They're not stupid if they let you win, Madi." He said, laughing and playing with her black hair. Madi moved away from him.

"You hurt any of them… I'll kill you." She hissed. Chase took a chunk of her hair and jerked her to him. She gasped in pain.

"Not if I kill you first." He said, throwing her back against the seat. She slammed her head against the window. Blood trickled down her neck. Chase looked at her. "I'd get ice for that." He disappeared. Madi picked up her phone. She hit 7 and then send. Tyler picked up first ring.

"Baby boy, get Reid up and come get me." She said, without hesitation.

'Madi, what?' Tyler asked into the phone.

"Ty, just do it. And quick." Madi swore. She clicked the phone…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in a very good mood right now for some reason. So you guys get a chapter. Thanks Angel JJK for my first review. I don't own the Covenant... But I do own Toby Hemingway and Chace Crawford... Okay so I just like to fantasize I do**

"God, Madi, baby. You okay?" Reid asked, lifting her up into his arms. She nodded. Tyler opened the passenger door. Reid set Madi into the seat easily. Tyler cleaned the blood off the window.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I saw a darkling and slammed the tree. It happened too quickly for me to Use." Madi swore. Reid pressured the spot on her neck and his eyes flamed. It felt like stitches sowed up Madi's neck. She wiped her hand over the spot.

"Why'd you call us and not Caleb?" Tyler asked. Madi let her head drop against the headrest.

"He'd freak out." She said, drifting off.

"Come on, I'll drive Madi home. You pick me up at her place, Baby boy." Reid said, climbing into the driver's seat. Madi felt his hand on her knee before passing out…

************************************************************************************

Caleb held an ice pack on Madi's neck. She stirred.

"Hey sis." He whispered. Madi looked up, foggily. She saw his blurred silhouette.

"Hey." She said.

"Someone wants us dead." Caleb stated. Madi's vision flooded back to her. She sat up, noticing her pillows were slightly bloodied from her wound.

"What gave that away?" She whispered. Caleb pulled her up…

*************************************************************************************

Reid plopped down beside Madi. He touched the spot on her neck and nuzzled her neck.

"Never scare me again." He pleaded. Madi nodded as the professor started speaking. He mentioned Stephen King.

"Yeah Dreamcatcher was the shit." Reid said. Madi giggled, placing a hand on his knee. The boys had swim practice after school and Madi sat and watched. Soccer practice had been cancelled. Reid had one arm slung around her shoulders as Caleb and Pogue walked over.

"What'd the provost want?" Tyler asked.

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." Caleb huffed. Madi looked up at Reid as he cut his eyes at Caleb.

"Feel like elaborating on that?" He asked.

"Does he have too?" Madi asked as Pogue reached over to Reid's face.

"You've got a piece of glass in your face, hold on." He said. Madi giggled. Reid pinched her. She smacked him. He winked down at her…

**************************************************************************************

Kate rolled over on her bed and looked onto the floor where Madi was laying. Caleb had taken Sarah out and the other three boys had disappeared.

"So what exactly is going on with you and Reid?" Kate asked. Madi shrugged.

"Not sure yet." She said. "I mean we mess around but we do that anyway."

"Sounds like maybe you like him. I saw your face that night at the dells when he was flirting with Sarah." Kate teased. Madi shrugged again.

"I know I like him. He's worth crushing on. I mean when you first met him I know you liked him." She said. Kate leaned over to look at the girl.

"Then I met Pogue." She laughed.

"I could show you pictures of Pogue that would make even you die of laughter." Madi swore, sitting up.

"Girl, you just bring them on." Kate tormented. Madi rolled her eyes. Her phone buzzed. She snatched it from Sarah's bed.

**Bad$$- Party in town, you in?**

_Lil-Sis-Syndrome- You asking me on a date, Garwin?_

"Only Reid would ever have that name." Kate laughed. Madi blushed.

"Yeah, only Reid." She said. The phone buzzed again.

**Bad$$- Got a problem with that?**

_Lil-Sis-Syndrome- Nope. I'm with Kate, let me go home and change._

"You've got it bad, Madi. Real bad." Kate swore as Madi replied and dug out her keys.

"How bad is Real Bad?" She asked. Kate giggled…

***************************************************************************************

Madi threw clothes out of her closet. She already had her black short jean skirt on but she couldn't find a shirt. The air was cold. She froze and was suddenly conscious to the fact that she lacked a shirt. A hand brushed her lower back. She jumped. Chase stood behind her. Madi scrambled backwards into her closet.

"I don't know why you're backing away, Madison. I can be anywhere." He tortured as he appeared behind her again. This time she moved against the wall. Her eyes were black. Chase grabbed her throat. She whimpered.

"Do any of them know?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No." Was the weak and hoarse reply. Chase dropped her. He laughed as she let her head lay back flat on the carpet. He knelt by her head.

"Just checking. I doubted you'd risk your precious Reid." He said. Madi felt his hand trace her collarbone. She couldn't move.

"Let me go Chase." She growled. Chase stood up.

"I think I may have to inform your brother of this tomorrow." He said. With that he was gone. Madi struggled up. Her phone buzzed.

'Madi? Hey, are you alright? I had a weird feeling something was going on…' Reid said on the other line. Madi choked.

"I'm fine. Umm do you mind skipping the party and me crashing in you and Tyler's room?" She asked, letting her eyes flame and packing her duffel bag.

'Yeah, fine. Are you sure you're okay?' Reid asked.

"I can't tell you. But other than that I'm fine." Madi said, "I'll see you in a minute." Yeah it was going to be a long night…

*************************************************************************************

Caleb pulled into the school's parking lot to drop Sarah off and spotted Madi's car parked close to Tyler's Hummer.

"Isn't that your sister's car?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, hey um… how about I walk you to your dorm?" Caleb said, sensing something was wrong. Sarah nodded. After he dropped Sarah off, Caleb walked to Reid and Tyler's room. Madi was sprawled out on Reid's bed, asleep.

"She called and sounded terrified of something." Reid said, from his place on Tyler's bed as the two watched a football game.

"It's gotta be the stalker feelings." Tyler said.

"Ty." Reid hissed at his best friend.

"What are you two talking about?" Caleb asked. Reid exhaled sharply.

"For about the past month, Madi's been feeling like someone's watching her. She passed it off as being close to ascending at first. The other night before we got to the Dells she thought she saw a darkling." Reid said. Caleb inhaled.

"We're in trouble." He said…

*************************************************************************************

Madi felt Reid's arm on her waist. His fingers played with the thin fabric of her pajamas. He was still asleep. Madi crawled out of the bed. Reid felt the empty bed side.

"Where're you going?" He muttered. Madi resituated her cami.

"Shower." She whispered trying not to wake Tyler.

"Can I join you?" Reid asked.

"How about not? Cale would kill you." She said. She bent over him and kissed him. Reid jerked her down onto him. She squealed. Tyler flipped a light on.

"I don't wanna hear you two." He hissed. Madi shoved up. Reid grabbed her arms and kept her still.

"Then go away, Baby boy. Cause I haven't had a proper make out session with my girlfriend since we've been together." He hissed at Tyler, who groaned and walked out yelling about swim practice. Madi tried to shove up off Reid's chest but he jerked her down and kissed her. Madi felt his tongue sweep over her bottom lip. His right hand slid under her shirt while his left pressed her body hard against his. The door flung open.

"Garwin, get off the girl!" Pogue yelled. Madi shot up causing Reid to bang his head onto the headboard. She was gasping.

"Pogo stick!" She growled. Pogue took one look at her and ran. Madi's eyes flashed black and she disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"DO NOT tell Caleb." She hissed. Pogue had fallen to the ground.

"Alright, I won't." He swore, recovering from his fall. Madi extended her hand and pulled him up. "So Ummm how long have you and Reid been together?"

"Day after the party at the Dells. So not long. And we messed around a few times last year…" Madi said. Pogue nodded…

***************************************************************************************

The soccer ball landed lightly in front of Madi. She kicked it between her left and right feet. The goalie looked at her.

"Come on, Danvers. Where's the infamous shot?" She teased. Madi smirked and passed the ball to one of her teammates. The girl circled behind Madi.

"Why don't you go play with your little friends, Abbott? I'm sure your brother would rather you be with them." Madi teased.

"Aaron's busy with Kira." Jade Abbott said, losing concentration as Madi's teammate slammed the ball into the goal.

"And that was one of the infamous shots." Madi smirked. "Only Lauren has that shot down pat and apparently you don't." The girl Lauren smirked.

"Why don't you go play with Bordy?" She teased. Jade straightened up.

"You think just because you're the baby sister of the leader good boy of the Sons you own the place, let me tell you… you're going to have to step down as queen eventually, Danvers." She said, walking past Madi. Lauren glanced at Madi.

"What was that?" She asked. Madi's eyes followed Jade. Then she froze. Her vision went black and she was watching a swim meet. Caleb and Chase. Chase's eyes went pitch black. Caleb hit his head on the pool wall. Madi snapped her eyes open. Lauren was shaking her arm.

"We've gotta get to the pool." Madi stated. Lauren looked at her.

"Madi???" She asked, concerned…


	4. Chapter 4

**I kinda felt the need to give Madi a little deadlier secret. The boys get addicted to their Power and Madi gets addicted to a little something bigger...  
I don't own the Covenant**

Caleb glanced towards his sister. Madi had slumped into her seat next to Reid, she nodded at him, proving his theory on Chase. Caleb grabbed her arm after class. Madi refused to look at her older brother.

"It's Chase? Chase is who's been stalking you. Who's been tormenting the rest of us. Sending me and you darklings." Caleb stated. Madi shook her head, tears falling. "Why didn't you say who it was? You knew all along didn't you, Madi?"

"He… He threatened Reid." She whispered.

"Threatened Reid? Why would that have … Awh shit. Madi, tell me you don't like Reid? You know how he treats girls." Caleb said. Madi stepped away from her brother.

"Is this really the best time for this, Cale? I mean Chase Collins wants YOU dead!" Madi yelled. A group of people stared at the twins. It wasn't the first time they had argued in the halls of Spenser. And the last time Madi had left Caleb with a broken nose.

"Lower your voice, Madison Rose Danvers." Caleb growled. Madi's eyes flashed as he dragged her outside. He went flying into a trash can. Pogue appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Madi around her stomach and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Parry." She snarled.

"In a minute I possibly will." He returned, managing to pull Caleb up. Madi struggled against Pogue's grip…

***************************************************************************************

Reid slung an arm over Madi's shoulder to keep her from flying at Caleb. The two had been hostile towards each other since that morning. Madi didn't even glance at Pogue who had broken up the fight.

"He's just being an older brother." Reid stated.

"I don't really need an over protective older brother, who isn't even an older brother!" Madi yelled, loud enough for Caleb to look up. The two barely made eye contact as the younger Danvers stormed off. Chase leaned against a wall. Madi gulped. His eyes were black.

"I'm gonna come for you if your stupid twin doesn't will me his powers." He said, as if it was a casual conversation. Madi backed away from him.

"If Caleb won't will you his powers why would I will you mine?" She asked.

"I dunno your boyfriend's life?" He said.

"You wouldn't." She hissed through her teeth. Chase stepped to her. He moved a strand of brown hair from her face.

"I killed the kid at the Dells. And your little friend Talon from Soccer camp… that was me too. The death you blamed on yourself. The reason you won't go near a pond anymore or why you won't swim anymore. The darkling you kept seeing." He said. Madi swallowed hard…

***************************************************************************************

The rain started slow at first. Madi leaned back against the stone wall.

"I'm on guard duty. Why am I on guard duty? Because my brother has to boss me around even WHEN I'm mad at him and baby Sarah needs a babysitter." Madi yelled into thin air. Reid appeared out of nowhere.

"Talking to yourself?" He asked. Madi grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I'm bored… and pissed… and on GUARD DUTY!" She hissed.

"Do you want me to make guard duty more interesting?" He teased kissing her lips lightly.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Garwin?" She mocked.

"Ever make out in the grass?" He said, looking down. Madi grinned stupidly.

"No." She said, "Plus I've never had a boyfriend anyway. Except that boy from Soccer camp. And he was a…" Reid cut her off with his mouth. He eased her into the grass.

"So what was he?" He asked, pinning her wrists to the ground.

"Not as good as you, Garwin." She said, pulling the beanie off his head and kissing him again. Reid's phone went off in his back pocket.

"It's Pogue." He said. Madi shoved him off her.

"Speaker." She said. He answered the phone.

"What's up?" Reid asked.

'Caleb says to meet him at the Colony House.' Pogue said.

"Why?" Madi asked.

'Actually he said for you to keep an eye on Kate and Sarah, Mad, and for Reid and Tyler to meet us at the Colony House.' The boy on the other end said.

"They're fine and we'll be there soon." Madi swore.

'Madison, stay with the girls.' Pogue ordered.

"I'm one of the Covenant, Pogue! I won't sit around and let you guys have all the fun." Madi yelled.

'Fine.' The third oldest Covenant member said…

***************************************************************************************

Caleb looked like he was biting his phone. Madi shook her head.

"He's put a spell on Kate." Caleb said. Pogue's head snapped up.

"What kind of spell?" He hissed.

"Creation." Caleb and Madi said at the same time. Madi slid against the family stone as the book slammed shut and Pogue stormed off.

"Don't let him go alone, it's a trap." She said, her eyes pitch black. Reid jumped and grabbed her. Caleb spun around.

"Madi." He said.

"I can't tell what's happening. Just a flying motorcycle. And then Pogue glaring." She said, sounding distant. Reid looked up at Caleb. Madi hadn't had a vision since they were fourteen.

"Mad, is Pogue okay?" Caleb asked.

"No." She said. Her eyes were normal again. Tyler and Reid pulled her up. Caleb stood still for a minute.

"Let's get Pogue and then we'll split up." He said pulling Madi's arm around him, knowing her visions took a lot out of her. Reid looked away as his girlfriend was carried by her older brother. Tyler shoved his friend.

"She's gonna be okay. Those visions take a lot out of her. That's like her addiction. We get addicted to our powers and she gets addicted to the deadly part of hers. The visions." He said.

"I read the damned book. I know what kills the Covenant Sisters." Reid growled. "She swore she wouldn't let it. That's why she blocked out visions when we were younger."

"Reid, it's who she is." Tyler swore.

"No it's Chase controlling her." Reid said…

****************************************************************************************

Madi stirred in her brother's Mustang. She looked over at him.

"You alright, Mads?" Caleb asked. She sat up.

"They take a lot out of me. Especially big ones like that." She swore. "You need to get to Sarah. Something's wrong at the dorms."

"How do you know?" Caleb asked.

"I wonder Caleb! I have visions! Deadly addictive visions!" Madi yelled. "Just like I saw that girl at camp die. I didn't do anything about it then… I hadn't had a vision in years and then the scream echoed in the middle of the night and I saw her dead. She was sixteen. Barely younger than Ty and Lauren."

"That's why you called me that night to get you." Caleb realized. She nodded.

"But I didn't know it was magic. Not until I figured out it was Chase." She said.

"I don't know why you felt the need to hide it." Caleb stated.

"Because I promised Reid when I was fourteen I wouldn't let my visions control me." Madi told him. "There's the wreck." Tyler pulled over beside the Danvers' twins. The ambulance was already there loading Pogue into the back. Madi backed away. Reid turned her into his chest.

"Tyler, salvage what you can from Pogue's bike and follow the ambulance to the hospital, take Madi with you two and I'll meet you there after I get Sarah." Caleb said.


	5. Chapter 5

Madi looked up as Caleb walked into the waiting room. She had been sitting down, Reid was leaning against a wall and Tyler was texting Lauren.

"I'm sorry, Cale. For being mad earlier." She said. "If that had been you…"

"How's he doing?" Caleb asked. Madi shook her head.

"We haven't been in there. They just said we're allowed in." She told him. Reid looked up from where he was.

"You should see him first." He stated. "Then Madi."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Cause you're his best girl friend." Reid said acting as though she was stupid. Madi glared at him. Her eyes flamed. She went silent. Caleb had walked into the hospital room.

"Madi?" Tyler said. She was in a total trance.

"Madison!" Reid yelled shaking her. Madi kept staring forward. Reid knelt in front of her. "Tell me what's happening." He said.

"It's really wet and I can't breathe. I can hear Cale screaming but I can't see what's happening. I can't tell if I'm where Cale is." She said. Reid looked up at Tyler.

"She can't see if she's unconscious. Chase knows that…" Tyler said.

"How can he know?" Reid said, cussing under his breath. Madi's eyes flamed back to normal.

"He's done his homework." She said. Tyler took a breath. Madi's head dropped to her hands. Reid leaned back.

"He's not going to touch you. I swear it." He told her. Madi nodded. Reid snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her head. She hung around his neck tears soaking his shirt. Caleb walked back out into the hall. Reid looked up.

"I say we all go after Chase right now." He said. Caleb took one look at his sister. She shook her head.

"You three stay here." Her older brother stated.

"Caleb, you can't. It's too dangerous." She said.

"She has to know, Mad." Caleb said. Madi looked away from him as he started towards the door.

"Caleb. Chase knows about my visions. He knows the way to stop them." She said, making him freeze.

"He knows?" He asked. Madi nodded.

"He knows. And he'll do whatever it takes to make me blind tomorrow." She said. Caleb ran a hand over his face.

"We'll figure this out. Somehow. Can you see who he's going after tomorrow?" He asked.

"No." She told him…

*************************************************************************************

Madi's heels knocked together as she walked downstairs. Reid spun her around and whistled.

"I think you should go barefoot." He smirked.

"Only because I'm taller than you in heels." She said, with a wicked smirk as he lifted her up into his arms.

"You're taller and easier to kiss in heels but I like making you feel inferior in height." He said. Madi wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Uh huh… when did you learn big words?" She asked.

"When did you start wearing dresses?" He returned, kissing her neck and softly biting below her ear.

"Touché, Garwin, touché." She whimpered.

"Oh that's disturbing, guys." Tyler said. Madi giggled as Reid set her down. Caleb walked in as Madi touched the ground and leaned against Reid.

"So why ain't you got a date, Ty?" Madi teased.

"Lauren's meeting me there." Tyler said.

"Lauren as in my best friend? Madi gapped.

"Yep." Tyler smirked. Caleb rolled his eyes. Evelyn walked in towards her son. Madi turned into Reid's arms.

"You don't have to do this alone. We can go to the others." Evelyn said.

"No mother." Caleb swore.

"Then we can go to your father…" His mother said.

"Mother, no. I know what you're thinking." Caleb told her.

"But he loves you." She swore, placing her hands on his face.

"Then he'll die with that secret." Caleb stated. Madi looked at her brother. It was noticeable how much Caleb disliked their father but it was in his eyes that he loved their father just the same amount. "Where's Sarah?"

"Upstairs, changing. You should have never involved her." Evelyn said.

"I know, but I can't change the past. And he's using her against me. All of you." Caleb said. Madi's eyes flamed. Reid nudged her snapping her out of the vision.

"Yeah and I still can't see who he's going after." She complained. "I don't like being blind."

"You survived three years." Tyler said. Madi stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're not funny, Ty. And I've had mini visions since I blocked them." She said. "So I wasn't completely blind."

"Yeah well… if you weren't completely blind then how come you didn't know I was with Lauren?" Tyler teased, sticking his tongue out at her. Madi's eyes flashed and Tyler jumped. "That's evil."

"I'm dating a Garwin. It rubbed off." She smirked. Reid laughed into her neck. Tyler rolled his eyes. Caleb walked over to the trio.

"I want you to take Sarah to the dance." He said, looking straight at the two boys while Madi turned into Reid's chest. "Keep her and Mads in eyesight."

"Why don't you just let us help you? You know we've got your back." Reid stated.

"I know you do. But for once just do as I ask." Caleb begged. "My girlfriend and my sister are at risk… your girlfriend, Reid, Tyler, your best friend."

"We get it." Reid said.

"He's not coming after me. He's going after her." Madi swore as Sarah walked downstairs…

****************************************************************************************

Madi leaned against the Hummer as Caleb and Sarah kissed. Caleb lifted her into the Hummer before facing his sister.

"I want you to try to stay connected to me. Don't let Reid and Tyler go without knowing anything." He said. Madi looked up at her brother.

"If I don't see you when the time comes… happy birthday." She said. Caleb hugged his sister.

"You'll be fine. Just stay near Reid and Tyler." He said.

"I'll be more worried about you." His little sister said.

"Promise me you'll watch out for Sarah." Caleb made her swear.

"I promise…" Madi remarked… Reid pulled Madi into his arms as she dragged him to the bathroom with Tyler and Sarah close behind. Reid's phone buzzed.

"I can go to the bathroom myself." She said as Reid answered his phone…

**************************************************************************************

Madi washed her hands as the door locked. Chase behind her. He covered her mouth.

"We can't have you telling your boyfriend and his lapdog what's going to happen, can we?" He said. His eyes flashed and the two disappeared. Outside the bathroom Reid and Tyler were shocked to learn Sarah was gone. Madi's voice echoed in Reid's brain.

"He's got her. Chase has Madi." He said.

"I'll look for Sarah, you find Madi. She said somewhere where it's wet. Try the pool." Tyler said. Reid took off to the Pool. He saw a whip of brown hair floating. Madi was midway in the pool…

****************************************************************************************

"You know, Madi swore I was going after Sarah." Chase laughed as Caleb busted into Putnam barn. "That should have given it away that maybe I knew you weren't going to keep up your part of the bargain." Flames lit towards the back of the barn, illuminating Sarah. "Quite stunning isn't she? You touch her and she dies. And honestly I doubt you would want to lose her as well as your sister. I'd be too much for your mother to lose both of her twins…"

"What have you done to Madi?" Caleb hissed.

"Nothing yet. It's sad she won't swim anymore. She could get herself out of that predicament." Chase laughed…

**************************************************************************************

Reid kicked his shoes off. He shrugged his jacket over his shoulders and dove into the pool. Madi was just floating there. Her lips turning blue. He grabbed her waist and pushed himself upwards. His eyes flamed allowing himself to get her onto the pool ledge.

"Come on, Baby. You can't leave me like this. Think of your mom… your brother." He said, as the girl lay motionless. Madi whimpered.

"Reid." She whispered though it was barely heard. Reid covered her with his jacket.

"I'm right here. But we've gotta get you out of here." He said, lifting her bridal style into his arms. He carried her back out to the Hummer and laid her across the backseat. Tyler showed up.

"Any sign of Sarah?" Reid asked, jumping out of the backseat.

"Nope…" Tyler said. "How's Mad?"

"Little cold, but she'll be okay. She better be anyway." Reid said, checking his watch. "Twelve minutes past eleven…"

"Happy Birthday, Caleb." Tyler said, leaning against the SUV.

"Come on, we gotta get Mads away from here." Reid said, jumping into the car. Tyler ran around to driver's side. "Floor it Baby boy. We've got nine minutes until she ascends.

"We always figured the twins would be together when they ascended." Tyler mumbled.

"We never thought there was a fifth brother either." Reid said. Madi managed to push herself up. Reid saw her in the rearview mirror. "How you feeling, Baby?" He asked.

"Better than I was in that pool." She said, climbing into his lap. The blonde boy pulled her into his chest.

"Good. I hate to make you do this but can you see anything going on with Caleb?" Reid asked. Madi's eyes flamed.

"He's okay… for now… Where'd that? Dad…" She whispered…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.** **So we all are wondering why Madi said Dad... or not... but here's a chapter.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mads? What happened?" Tyler asked, slamming the brakes causing the SUV to swerve and snap Madi out of her trance. Reid grabbed the back of her dress so she wouldn't go flying.

"Dammit, Ty." Madi hissed.

"What'd you see?" Tyler asked.

"My dad's dead. That's what I saw. Now unless you want your car blown to bits you better get somewhere fast cause you've got 5 minutes." Madi said. Tyler glared at her before stepping on the gas. Reid brought Madi back against his chest.

"I don't get how you can be so tough with this. When my dad died…" He started.

"I never got along with my dad much remember. Cale was his golden child. I was just the daughter they knew was coming. Every five generations the girl is born and that's just normal… So whoop de fucking do if my dad is dead." Madi said. She shook her head. "Oh god my dad's dead."

"Shh…" Reid whispered. Madi buried her head into his chest. Tyler pulled into the colony house's drive.

"This is the safest place. One minute to go." He said. Madi jumped out of Reid's lap. Reid followed.

"I don't want you to." Madi said.

"Sucks for you then. I wanna be there." Reid said. Madi rolled her eyes.

"30 seconds." Tyler called. Reid touched his girlfriend's arm.

"I promised I'd be there." He swore. Madi smirked up at him.

"You did." She said, walking backwards.

"5…" Tyler said, checking his watch. Madi stepped away from Reid…

Caleb fought his way through flames. A board cracked. Lightning struck through the sky.

"Happy birthday, little sis." He muttered under his breath. He lifted Sarah into his arms. Another board cracked…

Madi gasped on a scream. Her eyes darkened. That was perfect. Getting a vision as she ascended.

"Hmmm… your brother gets Daddy's powers and you get nothing. Except maybe a little secret. My sister's quite an actress." Chase laughed, standing against a white plain.

"What are you talking about?" Madi whispered.

"Sarah… she's almost as talented as I am…" Chase said. Madi stared at him. "Will me your power, Madison. And I'll get Sarah to back off your older brother." He swore.

"Not going to happen." Madi said, letting herself fall out of the vision. She screamed as she fell to her knees. Reid lifted her up.

"Did you have a vision during that?" He asked. Tyler helped lift her.

"Sarah is Chase's sister…" Madi managed, passing out…

Madi woke up in Reid's arms in her room. He looked like a little boy laying there. His mouth half open and hair tousled. She shifted to get out of his arms. He was a heavy sleeper. It was almost impossible to wake him up. She slid to get her feet off the bed, stepping on a sleeping Tyler. He yelped.

"What's a going on?" He yawned.

"Nothing. I just accidentally stepped on you, Ty." She giggled. Tyler shook his head.

"He's gonna be upset he didn't wake up with you in his arms." He said.

"I need a shower." She said. "You know we have a guest room right?"

"Yeah but we just kinda crashed here." Tyler shrugged. Madi laughed and grabbed some clothes. A pair of sweats with Spenser Soccer written on the side and a Spenser Soccer sweatshirt. She slid her bra and panties in between the two and slipped out the door. Water sprayed her shoulder. It stung. Blood was dried on it. She must have scraped it against the side of the pool. She shut the shower off and dried her hair, pulling it into a pony and got dressed. She walked downstairs. Her mother was making coffee.

"I caused his death." She muttered as her daughter sat.

"No you didn't." Madi said. "You saved Caleb."

"I know, baby girl. You know your father loved you, right?" Evelyn asked, sliding a cup to her daughter.

"I know." Madi swore.

"When those two brought you in here, I thought I had lost you." Her mother said. Madi laid a hand on her mother's.

"You're not going to lose me or Cale." She promised her mother. The door opened. Caleb held to the door for Sarah. Both were beat up. Madi flew at her brother. He held her in his chest.

"I'm okay." He said, calming his little sister.

"I wanted to be there when you ascended. I could hear you in that pool." She cried.

"If you could hear him, you should've been able to see him." Sarah hissed. Madi looked at the blonde.

"I can't see unconscious." She snarled. Sarah pried Caleb away from his sister.

"Well if he had died it would've been your fault." She said. Madi glared at Sarah. That's all she could do. Sarah had never spoken a word to her and now they were all rude…

Pogue looked up as Madi walked into his room.

"'Sup, Mad?" He asked. She looked around the hall before letting her eyes flash and locking the door.

"I had a vision. It wasn't even a vision, it was more of a trance that Chase wanted me in. He said Sarah was his sister." She said. "And something about her is weird. I get this feeling that she's no good."

"Have you ever been wrong on a vision or trance?" Pogue asked.

"Never… unless the future changes. Then it's different. But if their related it won't change." Madi said.

"Night guard naps from 9 to 11 at the Admissions office." Pogue told her.

"Looks like I'm checking into our dear friend Sarah." Madi said. Pogue laughed then went solemn.

"Have you seen Kate?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go see her now." She swore. "Hey Pogue… you believe me right?"

"Yeah… I mean your visions have never been wrong before. Even the little ones… like the time Reid broke his arm and you knew." Pogue said.

"My first vision." Madi laughed.

"First vision. Now go check on my girlfriend and then check Sarah out." Pogue ordered. "And take Reid and Tyler with you."

"Why would I let them in on the fun, Christopher?" Madi teased.

"Madison, you would let them in on the fun because I SAID SO and your lucky I'm stuck in bed because NOBODY CALLS ME CHRISTOPHER." Pogue swore.

"Christopher, Christopher, Christopher." Madi sang as she left his room. She heard him swear as the door shut…

"I say Chase is just messing with your mind." Reid swore.

"How can a dead person mess with her mind?" Tyler asked. Madi looked at Reid awaiting his answer.

"I don't know but Sarah seems pretty normal." Reid swore.

"Which explains the vision. She IS normal but has Putnam blood." Madi said. She slid the file cabinet open. She flicked to the Ws. "Wenham." She pulled out the file. They sat a table.

"You're right. Sarah's mother had been dating Pope. Nine months later, Sarah Jean Pope was born and two years later Mr. Wenham adopted Sarah after marrying her mother." Tyler read.

"So she's Chase's sister. Guess there are four "daughters" of Ipswich." Reid stated.

"There was more than four, dipshit. But only three have or had power." Madi remarked. Tyler yawned.

"So what do we do?" He asked mid yawn.

"We tell Caleb." Reid stated.

"Not yet… not until we show this to Pogue. He wanted to see." Madi said, yawning herself. Tyler checked his watch.

"Oh I promised I stay with Lauren tonight. Her roommate is on vacation and she doesn't like sleeping alone since the summer camp incident she says." He said, getting up and leaving. Madi copied the file.

"You wanna stay with me tonight?" Reid asked. "Empty room, just you and me…" Madi squirmed as he rubbed the inside of her thigh with his thumb.

"Reid." She moaned.

"Take that as a yes." Reid said. The two shot off towards the dorms. Reid had attached himself to her as he fumbled for the spare key which the two boys kept over the door. He grabbed it and jammed it into the lock. The door fell open and Reid backed her up towards the bed. Madi bonked her head against the wall and started giggling. Reid looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"No idea." She said. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Her hands slipped into his boxers. Reid groaned, burying his head into the pillow…

**I don't like sex scenes so useth thy imagination. And does anyone like the idea of a sequel? I need five reviews before I'll post a preview of one that's playing in my head before this one's even over...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only need two more reviews before you can get a preview of the sequel...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A fire truck went off in Reid's room. Madi jumped and Reid fell off the bed. Madi giggled watching him scramble to find a sheet.

"Is the big bad Reid Garwin scared of lying naked on the ground?" She laughed grabbing her phone and looking at the caller ID. **Caleb.**

"Just answer your damned phone, Madison." Reid snarled. Madi flipped the phone open.

"Hey big bro." She said, still laughing at Reid.

'Where the hell are you?' Caleb snapped.

"Easy Caleb, down boy. I spend the night with Reid." Madi said.

'You WHAT? Madison Rose Danvers!' Caleb yelled. Madi groaned.

"I'm eighteen, Caleb. I'll do as I want." She said.

'Like break into the admissions office to find out information on me!' Sarah yelled in the back ground.

'Sarah.' Caleb sighed.

"Trouble in perfection land?" Madi hissed.

'Madison… did you sneak into the admissions office?' Caleb asked.

"Possibly… with good reason… if you need to know meet me at the hospital in Pogue's room tonight. No Miss Priss." Madi said. She heard Caleb mumble something.

'Fine.' He said. The phone went dead. Madi looked over the blonde that was still lying on the ground.

"Can we use my dad's death as an excuse to stay in?" She asked. Reid shot up. He looked at her. A glint of evil thinking in his eyes.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me." He smirked. They back to the same position they were in the previous night when Tyler and Lauren barged in.

"Oh shit." Lauren squealed. "My eyes!"

"Get out, Ty!" Reid yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tyler said, jerking the door shut. He and Lauren bust in fits of laughter.

"Well that was interesting." She giggled. Tyler shook his head.

"I should be used to it. Though I'm not used to seeing him with my best friend." He said. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Thought I was your best friend." She said. Tyler laughed. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Best friend and girlfriend." He swore, splitting from the kiss…

*************************************************************************************

Madi pulled Reid's sweatshirt on. He lay in bed.

"Have to admit you do look hot in just a sweatshirt." He said. Madi stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned.

"Yeah, throw me my jeans." She said. He balled them up and tossed them in the air.

"I don't think so." He smirked. Madi's eyes flashed. The jeans flew to her. Reid groaned. Madi straddled his hips. He sat up. She stole a hungry glance at his chest.

"Twice is enough for one day." She laughed at him.

"Yeah but I wanna go for three." He said.

"Soccer stuff today. And I have to meet Cale." She said.

"Soccer season doesn't even start until March." Reid whined.

"Yeah but I wanna be ready. I'm co-captain this year." Madi said. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know who the other captain is?" He asked.

"Your ex-girlfriend." She said, getting off him.

"Jade?" He said.

"The one and only." She replied.

"They let whores play soccer?" Reid asked.

"Yulp." Madi said, kissing him as she moved away from the bed to leave. "And you can't really say much… they let whores on the swim team." Reid chucked a pillow at her.

"Hey!" He yelled as she left…

************************************************************************************

Madi hated being on the same team as Jade. Hated it. Their freshmen year Jade had dated Reid and constantly made out with him in the goal. Lauren, who had skipped a grade like Tyler, had slammed a soccer ball into them at times when Madi was too upset at the sight. Freshmen year Madi had also kissed Reid for the first time while he was dating Jade. Jade some how found out and Pogue and Caleb had come close to being the shit out of her for leaving nail marks on Madi's left eye. If it wasn't for their "Not Hitting Girls" policy they would have. Reid dumped her as soon as word got out that she had messed Madi up.

"So you're picking up left overs now?" Jade swore. Madi kicked the soccer ball with her left foot. It had always been the weaker. "And you still can't use that left foot right. How did Coach make you co-captain?"

"Easy she needed a non-slut." Madi returned.

"You're funny. But aren't you the one picking up my left overs?" Jade said. Madi pointed to the goal.

"Get in, Jade. You couldn't save one ball against me even if I kicked with my left." She said. Jade laughed and took her spot. Madi lined the ball up. Jade never saw it coming as the ball sailed past her.

"You gonna kick the ball, Danvers." She yelled. Lauren and the other girls were rolling on the ground. Madi smirked.

"Already did." She laughed. Jade looked down at the ground behind her. The ball was lying in the goal.

"You cheated." Jade swore.

"How?" Madi asked.

"I don't know but you did." The other girl snarled. Madi laughed and walked off. Lauren rolled around in the grass laughing like crazy.

"And Jade… Reid said you were a whore too." Madi said. "Hey Laur, cover for me. Gotta go meet the evil older brother."

"Aye, aye, captain." Lauren giggled. Jade mumbled something…

***************************************************************************************

Madi propped her feet up on the dash. Caleb was slow today. That was annoying. Slow ass Caleb Danvers. A hand tapped on her window.

"Wakey, wakey lil sis." Caleb said. Madi opened her door and nailed Caleb with it. "Fuck Madison."

"Better leave that to Reid, big bro." She laughed.

"Bitch." Caleb rasped out.

"Where?" Madi said. Caleb rolled his eyes. The duo walked inside the hospital. Pogue was playing videogames, which was totally un-Pogue-like.

"Are you that bored?" Caleb asked. Pogue nodded.

"Yulp." He said. Madi's eyebrow rose.

"Wanna tell him?" She asked her brother. Pogue looked up.

"Wanna tell me what?" He asked.

"You're getting out of here tomorrow." Caleb said. Pogue dramatically sighed and fell back into his pillows.

"Drama queen." Madi muttered.

"Did you bring the file?" Pogue asked, laughing. Madi handed it to him.

"What is that? And why does it have Sarah's name on it?" Caleb asked. Madi bit her tongue. Pogue looked up from the papers.

"Because Sarah is/was Chase's half-sister…" He said. Caleb collapsed in a chair…

**********************************************************************************

**Okay so not as long as usual. Still need two reviews. I'm itching to post a preview. **


	8. Sequel Preview!

**As promised a preview of the sequel. The first half of the chapter and the story summary. Many thanks to those who reviewed.**

Five things to know about the new Children of Ipswich: Rafe Garwin is not his father. Krissi Garwin is not her mother. Mason Danvers is nothing like his father. Gabe Parry has a little too much of his father's unknown wild side in him. Trey Simms is the only "son" to act like a miniature of his father.

Chpt one: Typical Start of the School Year

Trey Simms rolled his eyes as Rafe Garwin pulled in front of the Simms manor. The blue 2009 Camaro was supposed to be off limits to the Garwin children, namely Rafe who had totaled his last three cars within a week of getting them. Of course Rafe could always use to fix them but two of the three were beyond repair even with magic. The third was fixable but on probation thanks to one Madison Danvers-Garwin.

"Get in before your dad notices I took the Camaro." Rafe hissed. Trey slid in the car.

"We meeting the others there?" He asked the blond. Rafe nodded.

"Kris went to Gabe's earlier. I don't understand why mom and dad let her go over there." He said.

"Why are you so anti-Gabe?" Trey asked.

"He's just annoying. I'm head turkey. Everyone of the Covenant knows that. The oldest is in charge." Rafe said.

"Gabe's just like that." Trey admitted. Rafe shrugged, flipping down the sun visor. He shook a cigarette out. "That shit'll kill you."

"So will using." Rafe said, using to light the cigarette. "Plus I heard Axe is coming and where Axe goes…"

"Kennedy Alyson Bael." Trey said, taking a cigarette from Rafe.

"It's fucked up, Trey. Kennedy literally fucks me and then she's gone." Rafe said, parking in the woods. The duo walked to the cliffs. Gabriel Parry had his arms wrapped tight around Kristina Garwin. Gabe and Krissi had been going out for months. So long that Krissi's older brother had totally given up keeping track of how many times Gabe had said sorry and Krissi had taken him back. Mason Danvers already had a drink in his hands. The youngest Son was a known drunk.

"I can't take him home if he gets hammered. How's the party looking?" Rafe asked. Gabe laughed.

"Well from what you can see from here, Axe is passing out joints if you want them. And Barrow has his hands all over Kennedy." Gabe said. Rafe groaned.

"Doesn't he always?" He asked. Gabe shrugged.

"Well then let's check this place out, before we have to get Mase home." Trey said, stepping over the ledge letting his eyes flash.

"Trey Isaac Simms!" Rafe groaned.

"Go cry about it, Rafe." Mason laughed about to jump. Rafe threw his little cousin over his shoulder.

"You are not using drunk, Mase." Rafe said, falling off the cliff with his cousin. Gabe wrapped his arms around Krissi a little more and jumping with her. Trey stood waiting for the four.

"Why must you four move so slow?" He groaned.

"Cause Kris is powerless and Mason is not using drunk." Rafe said, tossing Mason onto the ground. The younger boy flipped his cousin off.

"I'm not drunk yet." He swore.

"That's your third drink already Mase." Krissi said.

"Yeah well you try to sleep with a two year old in the house. Harper's CRAZY!" Mason stated.

"Uncle Caleb making you baby-sit?" Krissi asked.

"Of course. I mean hasn't he even heard of birth control or condoms?" Mason yelled. Rafe busted out laughing, leaning on Trey for support…

****************************************************************************************

Barrow Becklin pulled Kennedy Bael against him. Axe Bael held Michaela Harp against him, kissing her hard. Aidan Abbott poured lighter fluid into the fire. Kennedy looked up at the top of the hill.

"Ipswich brats alert." She said, feeling Barrow's hand creep up the inside of her skirt. Axe's head shot up, leaving Michaela's wandering lips hanging. Aidan dumped the last of the lighter fluid watching the flames grow as the "Children of Ipswich" walked into the crowd. Barrow dropped his hand from Kennedy's leg.

"What do you say we give them a proper greeting?" He said. Kennedy grinned. Axe slid his arm off Michaela.

"What do you have in mind, Bar?" He asked. Michaela groaned.

"I don't know what it is with you four. They have money that we don't. Whether we have money or not." She said. Aidan shrugged.

"We're out of lighter fluid." He said. The Bael twins, Barrow and Michaela stared at him.

"We need to tell Uncle Aaron that his son is a fire bug." Kennedy told her brother.

"I blame Kira." Axe swore. Barrow nodded in agreement…

**HAHAHAHAHA... Sounds like we're going to have fun with the next generation of the Covenant. In the next chapter of the actual story: Madi takes Caleb into a trance with her and POGUE AND KATE COME HOME. YAY! And Caleb and Sarah talk... not so yay. **


	9. Chapter 8

**And Chpt 8...**

"_Did you bring the file?" Pogue asked. Madi handed it to him._

"_What is that? And why does it have Sarah's name on it?" Caleb asked. Madi bit her tongue. Pogue looked up from the papers._

"_Because Sarah is/was Chase's half-sister…" He said. Caleb collapsed in a chair…_

*****************************()()()******************************************************

"Well then we have to protect her." Caleb said. Pogue stared at his best friend. Madi placed her hands on her hips.

"Caleb William Danvers, did you hear him correctly? SARAH IS CHASE COLLIN'S HALF-SISTER. She is using you on CHASE'S ORDERS." Madi yelled.

"How do you even know this? Besides the file." Caleb said. Madi laid her hand on Caleb's arm.

"What I'm about to do will use a lot of my power. If you move it will do more damage." She warned him. Caleb gulped. Madi's eyes flashed. She and Caleb were sucked into a trance. Chase was lying on a tree branch.

"Brought a friend this time?" He asked. Madi bounced an energy ball in her hand.

"Just shut up and talk Chase." She growled.

"I think I'll just lay here. Your brother might hurt me… again." Chase swore. Madi chucked the energy ball at the branch causing Chase to crash down but he disappeared and re-appeared before hitting the ground. Caleb's mouth hung open. Chase laughed to himself.

"Guess you actually did your homework this time." He said to Madi. Madi hurled another energy ball at him.

"Talk, asswipe." She hissed. Chase rolled his eyes.

"And to think I liked you when we first met… what do you want to know?" He asked, letting a chair appear. He fell into it.

"Just tell Caleb what you so graciously enjoy telling me." Madi scoffed.

"Oh you mean that Sarah's my half-sister who is playing him? Something along those lines?" Chase asked, smirking. "Nah don't think I want to." Caleb saw red. Madi grabbed her older brother's shirt.

"You move and I lose this." She hissed. Caleb mumbled to himself. Chase crossed his ankles and placed his hands behind his head.

"Little sister thinks she has the upper hand?" He laughed. "Must be a sister thing. Sarah did it too. All 'I AM WOMAN HEAR ME BITCH'… Annoying really." He laughed. Madi giggled then stopped. "You should probably get going. I hear after a good five minutes the girls get addicted…" Madi let go of Caleb's shirt and dragged him out of the trance. She collapsed in his arms.

"What'd you see, man?" Pogue asked. Caleb set Madi in his chair.

"Sarah is Chase's sister." He repeated the words that his friend had said earlier. Pogue sighed.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna get Reid and Tyler to come get Madi's car. She's gonna be out for a while." Caleb said, nodding at his little sister asleep in the chair…

**************************************************************************************

_The Next Day…_

Pogue strolled into his apartment. He had a limp but who really cared. Madi was banging her head on the table.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked Caleb.

"She hasn't been able to have a vision since yesterday's trance meeting." Caleb said. Madi looked up and glared.

"Only because somebody bound my visions. Damn Addiction." She said. Caleb shrugged.

"It's for your own good." He told his sister.

"You bound her visions?" Pogue asked. Caleb looked at his friend.

"That one took almost everything she had. I did what I could to…" He started as his phone went off. "Hold on." He added answering. "Hey Sarah…"

'How's Pogue?' Sarah asked.

"Er… okay… hey we need to talk later." Caleb said. Madi and Pogue watched the older boy.

'This isn't about a vision or whatever those things Madi has is it?' Sarah asked.

"No… we just need to talk." Caleb swore.

'Alright… love you.' Sarah said.

"Yeah, love you too." Caleb said. Madi and Pogue looked at each other before looking at Caleb again.

"Dum dum dum…" The duo sang as he hung up.

"You know you two are almost as annoying as Reid and Tyler are." He said.

"The dynamic duo has competition." Madi said, in a fake Russian accent. Pogue cracked up. Caleb stuck his tongue out at the duo. Madi smirked.

"Cute, Madi." Caleb said.

"So you're going to talk to her?" Pogue asked. Madi cocked her head to the side. Pogue looked at his best friend.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"Bet you wish I had visions now." Madi grumbled. Caleb shook his head.

"No." He said to his sister. Madi screamed and banged her head on the table some more…

***************************************************************************************

Kate sighed. The doctors had released her and told her to take it easy but she needed to do something first. She knocked on Pogue's door. Madi opened it. She was frustrated by the looks of her.

"Pogo Stick, girlfriend alert." She yelled. Pogue walked into sight. Kate wanted to run to him. "Yeah I'm gonna go back into the room." Madi said. Pogue walked to the door.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Kate. She flung her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Pogue lifted her up as he hugged her. He kissed her head.

"I'm sorry too." He told her. Madi and Caleb were watching from the other room. Kate looked over Pogue's shoulder.

"We have an audience." She said to him.

"Madi, Caleb, leave." Pogue ordered.

"And if we don't?" Caleb asked.

"You better not enjoy the show." Pogue smirked.

"The doctor said no strenuous activity." Madi remarked. Pogue narrowed his eyes at the girl. She screamed and she and Caleb ran…

***************************************************************************************

Madi stuck her foot out of Caleb's car and rested it on the mirror. It was one of the few pretty days in Ipswich.

"She knows." Caleb stated. Madi looked at him.

"Knows what?" She asked.

"That you want me and her split up. But she DOESN'T know that I'd choose you over her." He said.

"I don't want you to break up with her but I can't watch her play you. She's his sister. And she's lied to you since you met her. I just feel bad I couldn't see her coming." She remarked.

"How do the visions work anyway?" Caleb asked.

"Honestly I'm only able to see you and the guys. Chase I could see when he let me in. I've been able to see you since we were kids, remember? I told you you'd cry when you got your taste of power. The first vision I had after we got the power was Reid breaking his arm. It was bigger than the one where I told you you'd cry. I actually saw what was going to happen. When I was younger I could just hear it. I figured out the vision connections the year Dad "died" the first time. I can see you because we have the same blood. Pogue and Tyler because they are the brothers who I consider my little brothers, even though Pogue technically acts like he's my older brother. And Reid because…" Madi explained.

"Because you love him?" Caleb asked.

"Because I love him." She nodded. Caleb chuckled.

"I think you always have." He said. Madi smacked his arm.

"Not always. I shoved him into the pond in eighth grade remember? He used a pick-up line and I shoved him." She said.

"The infamous Reid Garwin pick-up line pond incident. What was that line again?" Caleb asked. "Oh yeah."

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants." The twins said, laughing together. Caleb turned into their driveway. Sarah was waiting for Caleb. Madi looked at her twin brother.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… I hope." Her brother said. Madi walked inside, glaring daggers at Sarah who smirked.

"Vision Bitch." She said. Madi touched the hood of Sarah's car. "Oh big bad Madi touched my car whatever shall I do?" The car's horn went off. Sarah screamed and jumped.

"Nice seeing you, Liar." Madi said. Sarah stood hands on her hips looking at Caleb, who covered his laughter.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She asked.

"Madi, be nice." Caleb said. Madi blew her brother a kiss and walked into their foyer leaving Caleb and Sarah alone. Evelyn had been watching from the window.

"He does look like your father, Madison." She said.

"What are you drinking this time, Mother?" Madi huffed.

"It's just coke, Madison." Evelyn swore. "Want to sniff it to check?" She held the drink towards her daughter. Madi laughed.

"Nah I believe you." She said, leaning in the window with her mother…

***************************************************************************************

Sarah looked at Caleb confused.

"I never even knew him before this past week. She's just trying to get between us." She said. "She never did like me."

"At first it was only because Reid hit on you. After they got together, you just made her have weird feelings. And then Chase started with these trances…" Caleb stated. Sarah waved it off.

"Chase tried to kill me… kill us… and Madi knew…" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know Madi knew he was gonna use you? You were upstairs when she told us." Caleb asked, stepping away from her. Sarah cussed under her breath.

"Ass never could get anything right." She mumbled. She looked up at Caleb. "Okay so you know my dirty little secret… but do you know the rest?" Caleb stepped backwards. Sarah's eyes were black…

**Any body see that one coming? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. There's probably going to be three chapters after this and then the epilogue and the sequel will be out soon after.**

******************************************^^**************************************

Madi snapped awake. Someone was using. She grabbed her phone and a text popped up.

'Did you feel that?' Reid's message said. Tyler and Pogue had sent the same message. Madi checked for a text from her brother. The phone vibrated. **Reid.**

'I swear it's not me.' He said.

"I know it's not you. Caleb went out with Sarah…" Madi said. "Shit, shit, shit. Why'd he pick now to bind the visions?"

'Wait, Caleb bound your visions? Can't that kill you? Shouldn't it have killed you?' Reid asked.

"No… My life doesn't depend on my visions the way your lives depend on your powers. He didn't bind my power just my visions. If he bound my power I'd be dead. It's complicated and I have to find Caleb…" Madi scoffed.

'I'll call the others and we'll meet you at the Colony House.' Reid said…

***************************************************************************************

Madi sped to the colony house. Tyler's Hummer was sitting there. Pogue's pick-up sat beside it. The three boys were sitting on the fence.

"I can't believe I let him go alone." Madi groaned.

"And I can't believe I'm driving my dad's old truck again." Pogue stated. Madi glared at him. "You can't change it, Mad. Now we just have to find him."

"What is Sarah even doing?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything. Pogue, I need you to un-bind my visions." Madi stated.

"I can't. It might kill you." Pogue said. Madi groaned aloud. Reid stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Caleb's a big boy. He can handle himself." He promised her. Madi let her head hang.

"Tyler, go get Lauren and meet us at my house. It's about time she gets in on the fun." She said. The three boys stared at her. "Just trust me." Tyler shrugged and got into his car. The Hummer was gone as soon as Madi looked up…

***************************************************************************************

Reid and Pogue sat on the bottom steps of the garage as Madi paced back and forth. Tyler pulled up. Lauren jumped out of the Hummer. Tyler followed her.

"I'm not so sure about this." Reid mumbled. Madi kicked her boyfriend. He caught her foot. "Don't kick me."

"Big baby." Madi mumbled. "Anyway… remember me telling you guys that Lauren was from Salem?"

"Technically we're all from Salem…" Pogue said.

"Christopher Parry! Do Not Interrupt Me! Lauren's ancestors are the Proctors. As in John and Elizabeth Proctor." Madi said.

"No fucking way… are you saying that Lauren's a witch?" Reid asked. Lauren giggled. Tyler looked down at his girlfriend.

"Does it surprise you?" Lauren teased. Tyler laughed into her hair.

"Baby boy knew?" Pogue yelled, jumping up. Tyler shrugged and Madi waved it off. Lauren kept giggling…

**************************************************************************************

**Colony House Basement…**

Caleb fell into a chair. Déjà vu. Sarah stood in front of him.

"I didn't want to hurt you… I mean… I did actually like you after a while." She told him. Caleb banged his head on the back of the chair. "You're going to give yourself brain damage."

"I tell Madi that all the time." Caleb murmured. Sarah giggled a little.

"Then why do you do it?" She asked.

"Helps me clear my head." He said. Sarah cocked her head to the side. Caleb looked kind of cute sitting in that chair. He looked at her. "What?"

"You look cute that way." She said.

"Thanks." He remarked. She shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes bled black again.

"Madi's just now telling the boys about Lauren… Brave…" She said. Caleb looked confused. "Lauren's a witch. Only slightly different than the Covenant."

"What is it? Every body's a witch now?" Caleb groaned. Sarah laughed.

"Kate isn't. I can't do this. We need to split up. I'm gonna end up hurting you." She said.

"So? I like you Sarah. I love you more like it." Caleb said.

"And I love you and that's why we need to break up. That and if we're broken up I won't feel so bad about this…" She told him. The chair flew out from under him. Caleb landed on his hands and knees.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

"Welcome to Hell, Brother." Chase's voice said. Sarah laughed and vanished. Caleb shook his head once and looked around for the siblings.

"Try up here." Sarah sang. Caleb looked up. Sarah and Chase were standing on the steps of the basement in the Danvers Colony House…

****************************************************************************************

Lauren closed her eyes. Tyler held her still.

"He was right under your noses at the Colony House." She said. Madi looked at the boys.

"The basement." All four said at the same time. Lauren looked at them.

"Better move it's two against one. Even though Sarah hasn't ascended that still leaves Caleb outnumbered." She said.

"Pogue, you stay here with Lauren. See if you two can find anything on banishing these two pains." Madi ordered as Pogue started towards the garage door. "Ty, Reid, and I will go." The biker grumbled about being babied. Reid and Tyler disappeared. Madi's eyes flashed and she was gone. Pogue looked at Lauren.

"Witch, huh?" He asked. Lauren shrugged.

"Warlock huh?" She returned.

"I knew I'd like you." Pogue said.

"Back off, biker boy. Taken." Lauren laughed. Pogue shrugged and muttered to himself…

****************************************************************************************

Madi landed on her knees. Chase was standing in front of her. He jerked her up. Tyler and Reid were helping Caleb up.

"Told you I was coming after you." He whispered in her ear.

"You know normally most bad guys take a little bit of time before coming back." She growled.

"Hate to inform you, Sweetheart, we're not in the movies." Chase laughed. "And if we were you'd still be in this position… Only a little later…" His hand slid up under her shirt, snapping her bra.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"In front of your precious boyfriend? If you insist" Chase laughed. Madi saw Reid's eyes flash. Chase flew off of Madi. He slammed against a wall.

"You really should have willed me your power, Caleb. Then I wouldn't have to do this… she's just too pretty to die." Chase laughed. Madi looked up at him.

"You're threatening me stuck against a wall?" She asked.

"I'm stuck to a wall, but she isn't." Chase remarked. Madi groaned.

"Why me?" She asked, seeing Sarah.

"Not really sure. But I never did like you." Sarah stated. Madi looked over at Caleb.

"This is why I HATE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS. They all HATE ME." She groaned. Caleb shrugged.

"I hate you sometimes too." He offered. Sarah flung an energy ball at Madi. Madi's eyes flashed and the energy ball froze two inches from her face.

"Mother trucker." She said, sending it flying at Sarah who didn't even attempt to dodge it…

******************************************************************************

**The mother trucker had to be said. It was stolen from Jason Aldean's song "She's Country". **


	11. Chapter 10

**Well this is the last chapter of the gang in high school. I think I'm going to let you meet Caleb's future wife in the next chapter and then well who knows... And by the way the sequel is up. It's called Gangs of Ipswich.**

*********************************************************************************

Pogue tugged at his hair. Lauren's tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth. She flipped a page in the book she was looking at.

"Found it." She said. Pogue moved to where she was sitting.

"It only banishes them from Ipswich." He said. Lauren shook her head.

"No it banishes them from Massachusetts." She said. "If you know how to make the spell strong enough."

"Please tell me you do." Pogue pleaded.

"Relax, Parry. I've been a witch my whole life." Lauren said.

"Then come on." Pogue said, swinging keys. Lauren shook her head.

"Thought you crashed the bike." She said.

"My dad's old truck. Technically it's not old because it's a '02 but new model came out and my dad jumped on it. We Parrys don't keep the same vehicle for long." Pogue told her…

***************************************************************************************

Sarah slammed against the Danvers' stone. Madi pushed herself up. Reid bit his lip. Tyler backed behind Caleb who took a step back.

"After this Caleb, you are not allowed to date unless I hook you up." Madi said. Caleb shrugged.

"As long as you don't hurt me with this power kick, go right ahead." He said, moving his two younger "brothers" out of the way as Madi slammed Sarah and Chase to the ground.

"Next time you drag me into this stuff, Chase, you're dead." Sarah spat at her brother. Chase looked over at her.

"Go cry to your mom." He said. Sarah glared at him…

****************************************************************************************

Lauren mouthed the words to the spell to herself.

"Okay now you're gonna have to stop." Pogue groaned.

"Stop what?" Lauren asked.

"Muttering. I swear if I hear that spell one more time, I'm gonna have it memorized." Pogue stated.

"Good, maybe you should have it memorized." Lauren said, smirking at him. Pogue groaned. "By the way, Madi told me that you're scared to tell Kate about the Covenant. Why?"

"If Tyler and Madi never told you, do you think you would have ever been dragged into this?" Pogue asked her.

"Probably not." She answered.

"Exactly. I don't want her dragged into this. I want her safe." He said…

****************************************************************************************

Madi knelt in front of Chase.

"You should've just backed off." She spat at him. He got up.

"Somebody else seems to be getting hooked onto her power." He taunted. Madi flung him backwards.

"I'll give you one chance to leave Sarah. Five seconds. After that you return to Ipswich, come anywhere close to me or my brothers, I'll kill you." She threatened. Sarah looked at her brother.

"See ya." She said, disappearing. Chase stared at the spot his sister had just been. Caleb covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Sisters. Who needs them?" Chase bit out. He disappeared. Madi froze.

"Caleb, I have a weird feeling it's about to get ugly." Tyler said. Chase reappeared, grabbing Madi's throat.

"Like I said. Who needs Sisters?" He said, loud enough for Caleb to hear. His grip tightening on Madi's throat. Caleb finally snapped and his eyes bled black. "Whoa older brother's getting protective."

"Let her go, Chase." Caleb ordered.

"Déjà vu. Didn't you say the same thing when I used Sarah to get to you?" Chase laughed. Madi's eyes flamed. Chase let her go. "Great I'm going to get ganged up on by the most powerful of the Covenant." He flew backwards.

"Where is he at?" Madi yelled at Reid.

"Lauren sent Ty a text. They're speeding now." He swore.

"Yeah well they need to move a little faster." Madi said. Caleb slammed Chase against the wall.

"What are you three talking about?" He asked as the door slammed open.

"The cavalry has arrived." Pogue announced.

"Are you always this dorky?" Lauren asked.

"Not the time, you two." Madi yelled. Lauren sighed. She started muttering under her breath.

"Oh a little witch?" Chase laughed. "Tyler, quite a catch, baby brother." Tyler growled before knocking Chase to the ground.

"Lauren, make this quick, baby." He said. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"She can't do anything." He said.

"Just banish you for good." Lauren said.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

"You see in about ten seconds you're going to burn in that spot. Unless you disappear and never step foot in Ipswich or Massachusetts again you're going to burn." Lauren said.

"You're lying." Chase swore. "A little witch could never beat me."

"10" Madi started.

"9" Caleb said.

"8" Tyler added.

"7" Reid shrugged, taking his girlfriend into his arms.

"6" Pogue yawned.

"You guys are really scary." Chase laughed.

"5" Lauren said, stretching.

"4" Madi and Reid said together.

"3" Pogue said.

"2" Caleb told Chase.

"1" Tyler and Lauren said. Chase burst into flames.

"Okay so maybe you weren't lying." Chase said, before he was totally consumed by flames. Flames shot upwards and died. The spot Chase was in was empty. Madi turned into Reid's chest, sighing with relief.

"Think it's over?" Pogue asked Caleb.

"I think so… Really think so." Caleb answered. Lauren flew at Tyler who spun her around.

"You saved our asses." He told her. Lauren giggled.

"That means a non-covenant member can beat the big bad wolf." She said. Tyler laughed.

"Just kiss her!" The other four in the room yelled. Tyler flicked them off…

****************************************************************************************

Reid slammed against the wall of Nicky's. Madi leaned up on her toes like she was going to kiss Reid. She snatched the beanie off his head and ran off.

"Hey!" He yelled. Madi giggled and put on the beanie.

"I look so much hotter with it on." She teased. Reid laughed. She stopped as she hit the pavement of the parking lot. Kate was leaning against Pogue's truck door. Pogue's hand on the door.

"Think he's told her?" Reid asked, jerking his beanie off her head.

"Hold on and we'll find out." Madi said. Pogue slid his hand into Kate's and pulled her away from the truck. Music suddenly boomed from the truck.

"He told her." Reid and Madi agreed. Pogue looked over at where the two were. He shook his head noticing the duo disappear.

"Yeah guys. I told her." He whispered into the wind as he caught Kate's mouth with his own…

***************************************************************************************

Tyler stretched out across Lauren's bed.

"So my girl's smart and a witch? You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He asked as she walked in pulling her well his sweatshirt over her head.

"Pretty much." She smirked.

"So you knew that spell already?" Tyler asked.

"My mom used it when I was little on some warlock that tried to kidnap my brother. Speaking of which… Lucas wants to visit…" She said.

"Lucas? As in your brother Lucas?" Tyler questioned, sitting up. She looked at him and nodded. "Why would Lucas want to visit? Why?" He flung himself back into the pillows and moaned.

"Oh it's just Luke how bad can it be?" Lauren said. Tyler's eyes flashed and he appeared behind her in the mirror.

"Bad." He said, making her disappear with him. They re-appeared in on the cliffs near the Dells. "Ever fall off a cliff?" He asked in her ear.

"You mean Free Fall?" She asked as they walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah… Hold on." Tyler said, wrapping his arms around her waist and falling off the cliff backwards…

***************************************************************************************

Caleb looked up as Madi busted into the room. She had stolen Reid's beanie again. She hid under the desk her brother was at.

"Shhh. I'm not here." She told Caleb. Reid ran in.

"Where is she?" He asked. His blond hair stuck up.

"And we have now discovered why Reid Garwin needs a beanie." Caleb muttered.

"You're freaking hilarious." Reid remarked. "Now where's your sister?" Caleb shrugged.

"I thought you were in charge of keeping up with her." He said.

"I was until she stole the beanie." Reid growled. "And she's under the desk." Madi crawled out and sat on the desk. Caleb's homework getting knocked over.

"Don't you two have another playground?" He huffed.

"Is my big brother trying to get rid of me?" Madi asked. Caleb raised an eyebrow and shoved her off the desk.

"Yes." He said. Madi faked tears.

"Reid. Cay's trying to get rid of me." She cried on her boyfriend. Reid felt her smirk on his shirt as she leaned to his ear. "Let's go back to yours. I'll let you drive the Mustang."

"See ya, Caleb." Reid said, leading his girlfriend out of the library. The door shut and Caleb propped his feet up on the desk.

"Yep it's all back to normal." He said…

**Well I guess it's as normal as they could be... I mean it's not normal for guys to be as hot as they are... Just take a look at my high school... LOL. Review or I send the Lost Boys after you. Watched that the other night and I must say it was FUNNY. Though I don't like blood... But anyway Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Finally another chapter. Well now we're gonna meet the Future Mrs. Caleb Danvers. Yay! And it's about time if you ask me... LOL**

**Harvard Two Years Later**

"Hey Nyx" Madi said as she walked into the dorm room. Normally she'd crash at the apartment the boys had but she didn't really feel like it that night.

"Figured you would've stayed with the boyfriend and that brother of yours." Phoenix Tyler said.

"Bet you would've loved for me to bring Cale in here. 'Oh Caleb, yes… yes…' Ain't that right, Nyx?" Madi teased.

"You aren't here enough to hear that." Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yeah but Reid's even heard it." Madi said. Phoenix groaned.

"It's just your brother is HOT." She said.

"I can hook you up with him… he's single." Madi told her roommate. Phoenix looked up at the girl.

"You would hook your own brother up?" She asked.

"He had an incident with a girlfriend a few years ago and I told him I'd have to hook him up from then on." Madi shrugged.

"And he didn't care?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope." Madi said. Phoenix rolled her eyes. It had to be an Ipswich thing. Phoenix was actually from Georgia. She always had her light brown hair pulled into a pony and normal laid around the room in pajama pants and a sports bra. Reid had gotten so used to her in her underwear that he stopped staring which, considering who he was, was an accomplishment. In other words, Phoenix was no where close to the type of girl Caleb Danvers would like. And yet for some odd reason he did.

"I will never understand you Danvers twins. You're completely different and completely identical." Phoenix said.

"We have our differences. He's Mr. Perfect while I'm the wild child. He's had bad luck with girls since his senior year of high school and I have had a steady relationship for three years." Madi bragged.

"Didn't Reid cheat on you last year?" Phoenix asked.

"We don't speak of that." Madi stated…

***********************************************************************************

Lauren skipped over to Madi and Phoenix as Tyler shook his head.

"I'm telling you, she may be a witch but she'll always be a pixie." Reid said, standing against a wall with the other sons.

"Would you stop staring at her?" Pogue complained.

"Who's he staring at?" Tyler asked.

"The one and only Phoenix Tyler." Pogue said.

"I'm not staring, I'm observing." Caleb said.

"He's staring." The other three said.

"How did you guys get into this school?" Caleb groaned.

"Daddy's money…" Reid shrugged.

"My grades were actually good enough." Tyler stated.

"A little bit of both." Pogue told the oldest. Caleb groaned again. Madi waved the four boys over to her.

"Caleb, I actually wanted to introduce you to someone. Nyx, this is Caleb. Caleb this is Nyx. So now you can stop staring at her. Even if she does stare back." Madi introduced them.

"I don't stare!" Caleb and Phoenix yelled. The others looked at each other.

"Sure…" They said. Pogue's phone went off.

"Katie Bear." Madi yelled as Pogue answered.

"She says hi." He told Madi. Reid laughed and pulled his girlfriend up.

"So Caleb gonna ask her out or just stare at her?" He asked. Caleb glared at the blond. Madi dragged her boyfriend away. Lauren pretended to make out with her hand as Tyler laughed.

"I swear you guys act like we're in high school." Caleb groaned.

"We hang out with Reid and Madi." Tyler grinned. He and Lauren left too. Pogue had pulled a Houdini and disappeared. Phoenix looked up at Caleb from where she was sitting.

"They disappear like that often?" She asked him.

"Three of the five do. Ty and Lauren don't normally." Caleb said. "So um you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah… your sister stole all my Oreos." Phoenix giggled. The duo walked off. The other five re-appeared.

"It worked!" They yelled.

"We should feel bad hooking those two up." Pogue said. Madi whacked him upside the head.

"They like each other. All we did was introduce them." She remarked.

"You say so. I still don't think Nyx is Caleb's type." Pogue stated.

"Are you his twin sister?" Madi asked.

"No." Pogue sighed.

"Exactly and I know what he wants. And Nyx is good for him… Normal… and good for him. That and those Oreos we were eating were hers." Madi said. Reid coughed the Oreo back up.

"Nyx hates it when we take her Oreos." He stated.

"Note the reason for hooking her up." Madi swore. Reid groaned.

"I've corrupted the sweet innocent Madison." He said. Madi shook her head.

"You corrupted me four years ago. When you cheated on… who was it then?" She said, looking at Pogue.

"Silver." He said. Reid groaned again.

"Oh yeah the night little Reid Garwin lost his virginity." Tyler smirked.

"Dude, I lost it to your best friend." Reid snarled. Madi giggled.

"I cannot get over that. The first time Reid Garwin ever cheated on a girl besides when you kissed me and you were on again off again with Abbott." She said.

"What twenty year old girl giggles?" Reid asked.

"This one." Madi said. Reid grabbed her around her waist.

"But you know you loved that night." He growled, nipping at her neck.

"Heel vamp boy." She teased. Reid giggled.

"Oh look who's giggling now. Bad ass Reid Garwin." Lauren said. Reid's arms dropped off Madi's waist as he tore off after the giggling Lauren. They ran around in circles. Madi, Pogue and Tyler got dizzy just looking before Lauren popped up in front of Madi causing her to scream and fall.

"Nice one Lauren, you've made my girlfriend have a heart attack." Reid said, catching his breath.

"Nah, she won't stop Using so she'll give herself one." Lauren stated. Madi folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not Using." She swore.

"Sure." Lauren said…

***************************************************************************************

Phoenix flipped the light to her and Madi's dorm on. She had kissed Caleb goodnight right before opening the door.

"Turn it off." Madi groaned. Madi pulled the pillow over her eyes. Reid groaned and buried his head against Madi's back. Phoenix bit her lip as she switched the light back off.

"Sorry. I didn't know you two were here." She said.

"How'd it go?" Madi asked.

"I'll tell you when you two are awake." Phoenix promised…

**************************************************************************************

Madi and Reid looked at each other. Phoenix was still asleep. The two dug out the Super Soakers they had. It was never a good sign when those two crashed in the same room and they'd want information from someone who was a deep sleeper. What made it worse was when they had food coloring in the water. Phoenix held her hand up.

"Do it and die." She growled.

"It is ALIVE." Reid exclaimed. Phoenix flicked him off. She got up.

"Why exactly do you guys have Super Soakers?" She asked.

"Who cares? Spill it! How'd it go last night?" Madi said.

"I don't think you deserve to know." Phoenix teased. Reid dropped to the floor on his knees. Madi whacked him upside the head.

"Nyxie!" He whined. "Your roommate is abusing me."

"She's your girlfriend Reid." Phoenix stated. "Much like I'm her brother's." Madi stared at the girl.

"After one date? One Date?" She asked. Phoenix shrugged.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Holy shit Caleb Danvers is back in the game!" Reid yelled. The two girls looked at each other.

"Go Home Reid." They yelled. Reid glared at them but headed towards the door anyway. Madi grabbed his arm and spun him around and kissed him.

"Told you the plan was flawless." She whispered to him. He grinned.

"That you did. That you did." He said, stealing another kiss and leaving. Phoenix lay back on her bed. She had her eyes closed. Remembering the previous night. She'd been wishing for that night for almost a year. She and Caleb had gone to eat at a little drive in that somehow managed to hang around and then had gone to a movie. They hadn't really paid much attention to the movie and left fifteen minutes into it and just drove around. They had talked, just talked. She had spilled about why she wanted to get away from the south: her step-mother and half-siblings. Her mom had died when she was a little kid. She already knew his dad had died because she and Madi were close but she never knew Madi's whole name which Caleb spilled because he needed a laugh. Her phone buzzed. She lazily stretched out an arm.

'Hey.' The voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Cale." Phoenix replied.

'You up for another date? Tonight? Maybe I'll restock the Oreo stash?' Caleb laughed. Phoenix sat up.

"Are you asking me on a date to the grocery store?" She asked.

'Nope, my place. Lost Boys movie run. We can mock the idiot falling out of the tree.' Caleb said. She could hear the other boys in the background.

"Sure. I haven't seen the second one though. But your sister said it sucked." She answered. Caleb laughed.

'It did.' He stated. Phoenix laughed. Madi looked over from her bed where she was most likely playing cards on her laptop.

"You going on another date? Why don't you stay over there tonight and Reid and I will shove the two beds together? He almost fell off last night." She grinned. Phoenix groaned.

"That's disgusting." She said.

'What's disgusting?' Caleb asked.

"Your sister." Phoenix answered.

'Not gonna ask.' He remarked. Madi stuck her hand out. Phoenix laid her phone in Madi's hand.

"Treat her right big brother or I'll key the Mustang." She threatened.

'I treat all my girls right, Madison. You know that.' Caleb said.

"Uh huh… Well go back to Nyx, Cale." Madi sighed. Phoenix took the phone back and the whole time she was talking to him was smiling. Caleb Danvers had gotten his game back and it was about time...

**************************************************************************************

**HA. I love my two little creations Madi and Nyx. They're funny. And as for the reference to the Lost Boys I mean has anyone seen it? Idiot falls out of tree Vampires stand there and run their mouths! I mean laugh at the Idiot. And the girl in there: Tell David to stake her she's annoying! Well anywho this story is dying down now. Wahhh my baby's almost finished.  
**_Reid: Get over it, Kort.  
_**You have no respect for me!  
**Tyler: Nice Reid you made her cry  
**I'm not crying, BabyBoy. (Storms Off Grumbling About Breaking Reid and Madi Up Then Goes To Mock Said Idiot That Falls Out Of Tree) **


	13. Chapter 12

**This is it the last Chapter before the Epilogue... which just so happens to be Caleb's wedding... well a little of Caleb's wedding... But until then enjoy Reid asking Madi a serious question and more disappearing Oreos...**

**Senior year at Harvard: Christmas Holiday.**

**************************************************************

Madi opened the door to her house. It was quiet. Too quiet. Reid had said to meet him there. They were back in Ipswich for break. Caleb appeared on the steps.

"He's out back." He smirked, walking towards the back door.

"What's going on Cay?" Madi asked.

"Just go to the old goal out back." Caleb said, opening the door.

"Cale it's snowing outside. I'm not going out there. Tell him to come inside." Madi said, crossing her arms. Caleb huffed and picked her up. He carried her outside over her shoulder. "Caleb it's freezing out here!"

"I'm sorry… he's paying me to make sure you get outside." Caleb said.

"Caleb Danvers taking money from Reid Garwin? Since when?" Madi asked.

"Since he promised to leave me and Nyx alone for two months." Her brother said. "Now here you go." He set her down and left. Reid was leaning against the goal post. Madi walked over to him.

"You know it's freezing out here." She asked. He laughed.

"Yeah. I know. But I want to do this out here." He said. Madi looked at him, noticeably confused. "Marry me, Mads?" Madi bit her lip and nodded. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes." Madi said, flying at him. Reid caught her and spun her around. "Now can we get back inside? I would kill you for having me out in the cold but I don't want to now." Reid shook his head and set her down.

"Come on. Don't want you freezing out here." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Madi looked up at him.

"Why'd you want to propose in the goal?" She asked as she bent down. She looked like she was tying her shoe.

"Our first kiss was in that goal." He said, shrugging.

"I nailed you right in the gut with that soccer ball." She laughed.

"Only because you used." He said, lifting her up onto his back.

"You were the idiot who bet on the shot." She said, slipping a snowball down his shirt. He jumped and Madi fell off his back, landing expertly on her feet.

"You're in for it now, Madison." Reid growled.

"Bring it on, Mr. Garwin." Madi said, running off. Reid scooped up snow on his way after her. She ran into the house and past her brother and Nyx. Reid stopped as he ran past them.

"She went that way." They said pointing towards the kitchen.

"I'll get her later." Reid said.

"So what'd she say?" Nyx asked. Reid smirked.

"Not telling until the others get here." He said, grabbing Madi as she came out of the kitchen. She winked at Caleb He shook his head…

*******************************************************************

Kate and Lauren practically attacked Madi as they came into the house.

"You said yes right? You said yes?" Lauren screamed. Tyler had cocked his head to the side. Madi was pleading with him.

"Consider this payback for any torment you've ever given me, Madi." He said, walking into the garage with the boys and Nyx.

"Wait no ring! She said no… how could you say no!?!" Kate yelled. Madi took a step back.

"Just cause there's no ring you assume I said no?" She said. Lauren and Kate nodded.

"Well guess you'll just have to think that for now." She sang. Kate groaned.

"Madison Rose Danvers I swear if you don't tell me you told that boy Yes, I'll make Pogue take the battery out of your car." She threatened.

"Which car?" Madi asked almost daring Kate.

"Hey Pogue, can you take the battery out of the Impala…" Kate yelled.

"Yeah… if I wanna die." Pogue yelled.

"Good answer, Christopher!" Madi returned.

"Just cause you called me Christopher I should." Pogue told her.

"Don't touch my baby!" Madi yelled, running to the garage where her new car and the boys and Nyx were. It was a '67 Impala that Pogue and Caleb had helped her work on. Well she sat and watched as they worked on it. It had the body of a '67 but the inside was totally remodeled to where it played CDs and had a MP3 hookup and GPS system. It had taken them night and day for every break the past two years to get that car running and tricked out. Pogue was sitting on his bike, Reid's car was in the garage as well as Tyler's Hummer, Caleb's Mustang that still ran like the day he got it, Madi's Mustang that Nyx now drove when she was staying at the Danvers residence for breaks, and the Impala.

"Chill, Madison. We worked our asses off on that car. It wouldn't be fair if we messed with that car." Caleb said, hanging onto Nyx for dear life.

"Good, cause it's my baby. You could be kicking Reid's ass and I wouldn't care, but if you touch the Impala I'll kill you." Madi said. Reid rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"Haha, you have no snow this time." He said. "Ready to tell them the news?"

"What news? Kate thinks I told you no. So let's just leave it at that." Madi shrugged. Reid kissed her and set her back down.

"So she said YES?" Lauren asked.

"Duh she said yes! Come on, it's Reid and Madi. They're inseparable." Nyx said.

"Okay I said yes." Madi said. She was blushing and Madison Danvers never blushed. Reid slid the ring onto her finger. Caleb nodded at his little sister…

**********************************************************************

9 years earlier…

"_CALEB!!!" Madi's voice rang out. Caleb looked around. She was nowhere near him. Pogue looked around too._

"_Where is she?" The thirteen year old asked._

"_I don't know. She was just here." Caleb swore._

"_How do you lose a girl?" Pogue asked. Caleb groaned. Madi yelled again. The two boys followed her voice. She was sitting against a tree with her head in her knees. Caleb knelt in front of her._

"_I saw something. It was big. I don't know what it was but it was big. And scary. There was fire and everything… And Daddy died…" She murmured. Caleb hugged his sister._

"_It was nothing… just a vision… they're never true…" He said._

"_But the one I had of Reid breaking his arm was real. And I had another one. I was in a wedding dress and I can't be sure but I think it was Reid… I WANT that one to come true." She said._

"_Well maybe it will… I hope it won't. Cause Dad and I are the only men you need in your life." Caleb said._

"_But you're not a man, you're a BOY." Madi said. Caleb glared at her. "Oh and Pogo's gonna have a girlfriend in tenth grade."_

"_Score." Pogue said, causing the elder twin to whack his friend…_

**********************************************************************

Everybody with the exception of the twins and Nyx and Reid had left the Danvers' residence. Madi was lying in the snow. Reid was sitting cross-legged near her.

"I can't believe Caleb didn't go all Man Of The House on me." He said.

"He knew it was coming. I had a vision when we were kids." She told him. Reid threw snow in her face.

"You're telling me that you knew we were gonna be together?" He asked, leaning over her, pinning her into the snow.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She smirked at him.

"DANVERS AND GARWIN! Where are my Oreos!?!" Nyx yelled from the porch. The duo didn't hear her, they didn't hear a lot for a while as they had disappeared into the twins' old tree-fort. Caleb wrapped his arms around Nyx.

"They're probably busy. We've got Oreos in the cabinet." He said. Nyx took his hands and leaned up to him on her toes.

"But they ate MY Oreos." She complained.

"How about I give you something they CAN'T eat." He said. Nyx shrugged and kissed him.

"Sounds good to me." She said…

**Return of the missing Oreos!**

**_Nyx: Where are my Oreos?_**

**No Idea ask Reid.**

**_Reid: Little busy_**

**_Madi: Yeah, Nyx, Kort, we're slightly busy._**

**Take it easy Madi. I own you remember?**

**_Caleb: Madi! Older brother in the room!_**

**_Madi: Then make like a tree and leave._**

**_Tyler: Okay before the twins get into a fight REVIEW_**

**Thank you, Tyler my love.**

**_Tyler: Anytime._**

**_Reid and Madi: Okay EVERYBODY LEAVE!_**


	14. Epilogue

**Oh my god this is it. My baby is ending. It would have never came this far... yes I know it's short... without my lovely reviewers who will be named at the end...**

*************************************************

"We should NOT be doing this. We really shouldn't. Caleb's gonna freak." Madi mumbled.

"Oh you remember what he did at our wedding. Shoved both of us into the cake." Reid said. "Golden Boy pranked us. And we need revenge."

"Yeah but I don't like leaving Rafe with Mom. He's only a couple of months and…" Madi started.

"And we're only gonna be gone a few seconds. Ty's getting the screen set up so all we have to do is hit play." Reid swore. Madi looked at the wall. Rafe was only 4 months old and she didn't like leaving him.

"Fine." She said, handing him a disc. Reid popped it into a DVD player. He waited until Tyler hit the lights before hitting play. The screen went black before red writing appeared on it. **Hit Me Baby by Caleb Danvers age 12. **

"Shit, how'd she find that?" Caleb mumbled under his breath, taking his four month old nephew from his mother.

"She has her ways, Caleb. And don't cuss around Rafe." His mother said. Rafe looked up at his uncle. Caleb knew he'd be trouble with his parents but the blue eyed baby had him wrapped around his finger.

"Caleb… I have to tell you this… You Can't Sing!" Nyx laughed trying not to spill wine on her wedding dress. Caleb looked down at his new bride.

"Thanks Nyxie." He said.

"Anytime, Cay… Anytime." She remarked. Madi and Reid re-appeared, Madi taking a goo-ing Rafe into her arms. He clung to his mother.

"I don't understand it. Rafe always wants his mommy and never his daddy." Reid moaned. Pogue looked over at the blonde.

"Easy he knows his daddy is a playboy who is crazy, weird and needs a life." He said. Reid shrugged and leaned back into his chair which went flying out from under him. Tyler bit his lip to keep from laughing as he and Pogue noticed Caleb's eyes bleed to their normal color.

"Why must you always torment me?" Reid asked.

"Because we can." The other Sons said in unison.

"Can't wait till you guys all have sons and you feel the same way about having them always wanting their mommies." Reid mumbled.

"Hopefully that'll be a while for me. I've got law-school." Caleb said. Madi cracked up at that.

"You do realize you just jinxed yourself, don't you?" She asked. "Reid said no kids till he had left law-school too… ha to that cause just one night of stupidity on a beach in the back of the Camaro and bam Rafe."

"Hey you never call Rafe an accident in front of him!" Reid yelled causing people to look.

"Leave it to Reid to cause a scene." Nyx murmured. Kate appeared out of nowhere and whacked Pogue upside the head.

"I'm gonna kill you." She hissed.

"Katiebear's gotta secret." Nyx and Madi sang…

Ten months later…

Rafe attempted to walk to his father. Reid was lying on the carpet. He and Madi had gotten roped into babysitting a seven month old Gabriel Parry. A two week old Kristina Garwin was rocking in her swing. Madi leaned in the doorway holding Gabe.

"How do we always get roped into this stuff?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. God, I can't believe Ty's next in line to be a dad." Reid said, catching Rafe around his stomach and throwing him in the air.

"I can't believe we actually have two kids and you're still managing law school." Madi teased.

"Wanna go for three?" Reid asked, letting Rafe fall on him.

"No way, Garwin." Madi said, placing Gabe into the playpen and picking up Krissi.

"Awh come on." Reid laughed.

"Reid, if you want three, wait until the older two are atleast thirteen." Madi said. Reid groaned, causing Rafe to giggle.

"See even Rafe wants another brother." He said.

"Well Rafe's gonna have to put up with a sister for a while." Madi decided…

13years later...

Rafe threw a baseball at his ceiling.

"You ready?" Reid asked. Rafe let the ball fall back down. His blonde hair fell into his face. He'd turned into the spitting image of Reid but was completely different. The older sons joked that Rafe was Caleb stuck in Reid's body.

"Yeah. I'm ready for a week in the woods with you and the rest of the idiots." Rafe said. Reid laughed.

"Yeah well I don't like this idea either. But your mom and the other moms think it's a good idea especially with Mason's thirteenth birthday coming up." He said. Rafe shrugged and sat up.

"We didn't go camping for the rest of our thirteenth birthdays." He stated.

"Yeah but you and me and your mom and sister went to the Bahamas." Reid pointed out, "And you did get your first taste of girls."

"She totally dug me." Rafe grinned.

"She was three years older than you, Bud. You're still in the drooling stage when it comes to older girls." Reid tormented.

"That's wrong, Dad. Like you were any better with older girls when you were my age." Rafe said.

"I got your mom didn't I?" Reid asked. Rafe shrugged.

"Uncle Caleb said she pitied you." He said. Reid tried hard not to say anything. It was only 6 in the morning and Krissi was still asleep. She had just turned thirteen and was already into the sleep all day stage teenagers had. Rafe banged on Krissi's door as he walked past it. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Rafe, leave her alone." He said. He could smell coffee downstairs and hear Tyler and Trey in the kitchen with Madi.

"Come on, Trey, you'll have fun so liven up a little." Madi was saying.

"Madi, don't tempt the boy. He's been known to Use to shut people up." Tyler laughed. Trey groaned. Rafe and Reid walked into the kitchen. The thirteen year old version of Tyler Simms was half asleep on the barstool. His curly brown hair fell into his bright blue eyes.

"Come on, T, you can sleep in the truck. I know that's what I'm gonna do." Rafe groaned forcing his best friend to move. Trey yawned.

"I don't like this idea. I want to go back to my room with my Jessica Alba poster on the wall next to my bed and go to sleep." He swore.

"And I want to go back to my _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit calendar but it ain't gonna happen." Rafe told the boy.

"What _Sports Illustrated_ calendar?" Madi asked, looking at Reid and Tyler.

"Umm, not sure… is that the time? Ty, we were supposed to meet the others ten minutes ago." Reid said as Tyler, Trey and Rafe ran to the truck. Madi shook her head.

"It'll be gone when you get back, Mister." She yelled after Rafe. She turned to Reid. He hadn't really changed since high school. He was still the same jokester blonde as he was back then.

"Leave his poster up. He's fourteen." He told her.

"He's starting high school this year, Reid." Madi whispered, keeping her tears from falling. Reid made her look him in the eye and kissed her forehead.

"He'll be fine. See you Saturday." He said, letting her go and grabbing his coffee cup. He walked out the door. Madi sat at the kitchen table. She slid an envelope out from under the toaster oven. Her hands were shaking as she flipped it open reading the return address. Sarah Wenham. She opened the envelope and slid out the letter.

_I'm coming back Danvers…_

**As promised I'm going to thank the reveiwers that kept this story going:**

**  
Booth-Bones4life  
Angel JKK  
ILuvOdie  
SurferGirl711  
TeenageConspiracy  
..thorn.09  
MissMusic89  
maluna18  
and  
AshleyTmiiBiigStar**

**And give the sequel some love people... it needs a review before it can be updated. And if you're into Lost Boys give my story RaeAnne some love too. Solemnly swearing that I am up to no good... Kort out...**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's note: **

**Sequel to Madison: Another Danvers is up. It's called Gangs of Ipswich and it takes place three years after the epilogue which left you with a MAJOR cliffhanger. It's up now and yes Sarah will return… along with another NEW friend… yes he's an OC I promise. It'll just take a few chapters to get them into the picture. So shoo go check it out. It needs a little loving.**


End file.
